


Epiphany in The Lingerie Department

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Realizations, Romantic Fluff, Shopping, Target, floral prints, it all started because of coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Bayley realizes she loves Elias while shopping at Target.What better place to have a change of heart?





	Epiphany in The Lingerie Department

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamlikemusings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlikemusings/gifts), [TheKiwiBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKiwiBird/gifts).



> Inspired by a conversation with Kiwi.

Bayley generally tried to avoid Target like the plague. She almost _never_ managed to make it out without dropping a hundred bucks on the random things she never needed but always seemed to need. 

On this particular morning, she'd woken up to the guy in her bed telling her he thought she was out of coffee. He'd gone to Starbucks, wanting to make sure she had something hot and caffeinated, but she'd need to buy more at some point during the day. 

He didn't know what her preferred roast was and in his mind, coffee was sacred. 

_Only him._ she thought, grinning like a fool. Her gaze shifted to the red cart, loaded with a random assortment of toiletries, dog toys and coffee. 

"Oh!" she exclaimed, glancing up. A big sign overhead read _Women's Wear_. "Socks!" 

How could she forget the simple fact her socks seemed to just vanish without rhyme or reason? 

As she approached the lingerie department, a display caught her eye. Target had released their new line of Summer Florals. 

Bayley wasn’t the floral type. If anything, she spent most of her time in black t-shirts and patterned leggings. 

The Guy in Her Bed was a completely different story. 

No matter what he wore, he _always_ needed to include something floral. 

She found it to be one of his most endearing quirks. 

None of the kimonos seemed quite right. They were either to be bright or not bright enough. Just as she was about to give up, she found a black faux silk kimono, splashed with big pink hibiscuses. 

It was _perfect_. 

She knew he didn’t _need_ another kimono. Heck, he didn't even need another scarf. Yet, she couldn't see herself leaving without the kimono. 

She pulled it off the rack, set it in her cart and continued her shopping. 

Sometime later, she stared at the seemingly endless displays of socks. Out of nowhere, the tiniest beginnings of a thought began to form, and it sent her into peals of laughter. 

She bought floral print clothing for the guy in her bed. It didn't bother her. If anything, it amused her. 

As an old lady two rows over gave her a dirty look, Bayley realized she didn’t give a damn. 

She was in love, and it was a glorious feeling. 

Her thing with him was _never_ supposed to be permanent. Recently, they’d had a conversation. He wanted more. She’d said she wasn’t sure what she wanted but she would think about it. Looking back, she realized it was a bitch move. Luckily, he stayed, telling her he would respect whatever decision she made. 

Now, as she stood in the lingerie department, she realized she loved him. 

All she wanted to do was shout it from the rooftops. 

Pulling out her phone, she thumbed out a message, sending it to him.

_Thought about our conversation. You were right. I want more too._

Then, she pressed send. 

-fin-


End file.
